This invention concerns a system for the stringing of rackets, for example tennis rackets, by means of a prewoven net and a system of reusable fixing devices.
Until now rackets have been strung by using one or two strings, one for the horizontal stringing, the other for the vertical stringing. Each string has to go through a certain number of holes in the frame of the racket. At each passage the string needs to be temporarily tensioned and held in place, in order to facilitate the passing of the string in the reverse direction through the next hole. Once the stringing process has been carried out in one direction, the strings in the other direction have to be interwoven with the strings already in place. This traditional method is tedious and requires a great deal of manual work.